Child of Darkness
by MelonTail
Summary: Have you ever woken up one day and thought that might be your last? Welcome to my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _minecraft is NOT mine and Blair belongs to CaptianSparkles_

_(his name isn't Blair, I just call him that for the story)_

Breathing hard across the green blocks of grass, heh, I used to run through these fields when I felt free and alive. But right now I feel anything but happiness. I keep thinking to myself, " Run away, don't , don't stop for anything just keep running, your life depends on it." The moon is shining, a cool breeze in the wind. I can feel the tiny gaps of air enter my lungs. My legs are killing me. When I know all is lost I see a yellow light. It's home. Hope starts to fill me and I'm starting to think I'll make it, but of course, as always, I'm wrong. Only so close, I feel a force grap the back of my dress and it slams me into a tree. I can feel it, sharp and hard with pain. As the back of head slams into the tree I scream out a yelp of pain. As the tears fill my eyes I can barely see, the taste of blood in my mouth makes me feel awake at least. As the only thing I see is the horror staring right at me. I forget everything and start going into a panic. My stomach turns. I feel sick. At that moment I forget everything and only feel fear. I can't move.

"Time to come home." he says.

Let's rewind.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up just as the sun is rising

I try to close my eyes and turn over covering my face with my pillow

"... Five more minutes..." I mourn

I start to get up after Alex starts to nag me about how messy my room is.

She can be such a drag sometimes.

My mop of ginger hair goes over my eyes as I sit up and look at the dark brown floor, Spruce wood.

Time to get up.

I force myself out of bed and put on my clothes, a black t-shirt with gray shorts. Kind of dull but whatever, not like I'm the queen of my own place right? I'm not even the ruler of my own mind. It always seems like someone else is controlling it.

Phsyco much? Yeah.

I shrug to my thought walk into the kitchen were Steve is already eating some pork chop.

I usually call him a hog,

Hey, you are what you eat.

I walk over to the fridge and open it.

When I grab a carrot I realize I forgot something.

Confused I ask,"I though I was going to make breakfast today."

Alex looked at Steve and laughed

Steve was laughing right along with her.

I get annoyed to something this stupid.

I mean like really, do they have to laugh at everything I do?

"Yea, real mature guys. Thanks. A lot." I huffed while shutting the door to the fridge.

"A couple of children." I muddier under my breath.

The smile faded from Alex's face and turns into a sarcastic look.

"Oh come on, everyone here knows you can't cook, even you. Last time you almost burned down the house-" Alex implied

"Please, your such a drama queen," I shot back with a dirty look.

"It was only the oven and the food."

Alex rolled her eyes and continued.

"Learn to take a joke."

I was already in a crummy mood from waking up.

"Fine, anyways when do you think Blair is coming back?"

Alex reapplied "Um, about a couple of days, I think? I don't know, but why?"

"It's because she likes him."

Alex's eyes grew huge and looked at Steve.

She mouthed "What are you thinking!?"

I can feel my face burning.

I turn around and see Steve shocked looking at Alex.

This time I don't do anything crazy and just said,

"I don't like him you idiot,it's just that I actually care for other people." I mutter to him.

"Well I'm sorry for you being an wimp." he mumbles back.

I slam down my hands on the counter top and just stood there.

"I'm going back to my bedroom."

I walk to my room and slam the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not the type of person that just forgets about something automatically and blows it off and then act like nothing ever happen. And considering that he was my friend this made it worse, but it was a strange worse, not like usual, not angry, not at me, not at my friends, no one. I wasn't mad at anyone. I didn't feel angry or fed up. It was different. It just felt numb. It felt , well, sad. I don't mean to admit giving in to my emotions but I was, and this was rare for me. I still don't quite understand thought couldn't slip my mind. No matter how short it still seems like forever. But I knew it wasn't that, what he said about Blair, and then in the midst of it all something awful happened. Something unexpected, I burred my head into my arms and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

After I wipped the stream of water off of my face I sat up.

It felt so different, it wasn't anger, or fear, yet it was like both of them combined. I just, don't know any more.

I just felt so weak.

I got up and looked in the mirror,

I couldn't even recognize the girl who was starting back at me.

She looked so helpless and weak, like she lost something,

"Story of my life." I mumble to myself.

I rinsed my face hoping that soon that I would stop making the little animal sound coming out of my mouth.

I look up back at the mirror and froze

Fear ran up though my bones and I couldn't move.

The girl starring back at me had white, glowing eyes like the sun.

She seems scared and freighted about something.

I felt all of my blood rush away from my head and to my hands to push away.

I stumbled back and started breathing quickly.

A million thoughts went through me in a couple of seconds, and each one was asking who she was.

I look at the mirror again and see her.

I close my eyes and keep telling myself ;

"It's not real, your just seeing things."

I was shocked, I've never seen anything like this before.

I open my eyes again.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't tell who she was, me or someone else.

She had orange hair like me, but it starts to turn brown, to black at the bottom, she sounded much different than me, and she was older than me, not much though, and the eyes, I don't have them for sure.

She starts to speak but it all sounds like whispers,

More plead though,

It gets louder and louder till the books in my bookshelf start to shake.

So enough I had to get down on my knees and start screaming after that.

Then everything blurry and black.


	5. Chapter 5

I was tossing and turning all night.

~When I was little, the night the kingdom fell, I saw something in the flames.

A man in a black cloak was attacking the kingdom, I got ahold of an iron sword, and ran outside the building. I wanted to fight but as soon as I saw the mans face and I wanted to run~

I burst awake breathing heavily and sat straight up in my bed.

"It was just dream." I think to myself.

It was no use going to sleep so I just stayed there.

I ran my hand though my hair, trying to put the pieces together.

Because I couldn't possibly sleep with all of these thoughts rushing through my head, I walked out of my door to the bookshelf by the outside of my door.

It was too dark to see, the moon was covered, by black clouds in the sky.

I lit a torch and walked to it.

I slowly walked over to the bookcase and grabbed the myths and legends book in the bottom right corner of the second shelf.

I placed the torch that I had in my hand and sat down against the book case.

I flipped to the "H" section of the book and saw his name.

HEROBRINE

Written in all caps and red ink.

I started to read the pages.

Time passed quickly and I closed the book with a small sigh.

"Great, one more thing to worry about. I'll add it to the list of things that want to kill me."

I put back the book, put out the torch and went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning tried and exhausted.

I heard talking and laughing in the next room.

"So what happen after you killed the enderman?" said Alex,

"My gosh Alex just be quiet for one more hour." I mumbled to myself.

I stuffed my head under my pillow, and didn't hear anything else. Just muffed voices.

I started to hear an unfamiliar voice and then stood up in my bed.

I couldn't believe my ears!

It was Blair!

I haven't seen him for almost a month. After he went to find enderman.

I jumped out of bed and ran into my closet to get dressed.

I came out a few minutes later dressed in a dark green t-shirt with blue jeans.

I ran out my door and wrapped both of my arms around him.

I knew Blair ever sense I was a little kid.

We both used to live in a giant kingdom, he was the prince ,but I was just another subject. But on one horrid night, the kingdom then fell to a new, and unkind ruler.

We both never knew who it was but he was rescued by a few villagers in the town I ran to when the kingdom was falling.

I still remember it crystal clear, when we actually met professionally.

I was 8 years old and was sitting on the rim of a well. I was trying to collect water when he came up to me and pushed me in.

He was 10.

I came up from the water and said: "Hey! What gives?"

"Just tried to help you collect water." he snickered.

I rolled my eyes and said "Ha ha, very funny. Why not quit being a jerk and help me out of here? Huh?"

"Heh, yeah ok, what's your name anyways?"

"Brit, well its what my dad named me, but I prefer to be called Ivy. You know like poison Ivy, pretty but dangerous."

"Ivy, I like it."

"thanks what's yours?" ,

I replied while he was grabbing both of my hands, to pull me out of the well.

"Blair."

"that's cool, I had a cat named Blair to. Hey, you don't look like any villagers that live here, where are you from?"

His smile faded slowly

"A kingdom, but it fell. I used to be the prince of it."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, wait you were the prince? Hey I've seen you before! I used to live in the same kingdom as well, you were always by your dad, the king right?"

"yup."

"we saw each other at the puppet show last year remember?"

"Oh yeah! You were the girl with their hair down and blue dress right?"

"Yeah, my mom made me wear that dress."

"I though it was pretty."

" Meh, Hey don't you have a horse?"

We continued to talk till dusk.

Ever sense then we've been friends.

All the villagers say that we look like brother and sister because he has ginger hair like mine but a little bit lighter and he was much taller than I ever was.

My village family kept joking that we were going to grow up and get married.

When I was little I just joked along with them.

When I turned fourteen I started to question it.

That was I started to, well,

Take a wild guess.

He was always with his mentor being trained with a sword for who knows what reason, so I never got see him much after I was sixteen.

When I turned nineteen a nether portal showed up into the village and sadly brought an end to Blair's mentor. He left the village for a while but I never found out why.

When he returned we made this sheather that we now live in with Alex, and Steve.

I am now twenty one.

I guess we're now in the present were I have both arms around him.

"I've missed you." I whisper.

"I missed you to." he whispers back.

He feels warm and reassuring,

something only I feel around him now.

After awhile It feels like he never left.

We keep joking and laughing throughout most of the day.

A knock on the door disrupts us and I get it.

I open the door and look around.

There was only a red stone torch.


	7. Chapter 7

I come in much later and I look up, only Blair is left and he's looking at his nine ender pearls he has sitting on the table. Wow, he killed that many enderman and survived.

He looks up and sees me.

"Oh, your back."

I sit down at the table and look at my hands.

I look up a little bit and see that in his eyes he can tell that something's wrong.

He starts to look up but I just interrupt him.

"What's wrong-"

"nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, you can tell me."

After everything I've been thought I got to tell someone,

and he's the one I can trust.

So I tell him everything, the girl in the mirror, the legend, the torch.

I leave out the part when I cried and what Steve said.

I'll die before I tell him that.

Time passes as it tell him everything that has happen lately.

"Thats just, wow...you've been though a lot." he says

I nod looking down at the table. I've had been though a lot, and I have no idea how I survived it all.

I look up at him and ask,

"Don't tell anyone, not even Alex or Steve Ok?" I say.

He nods and I say

"So now I have to go to the nether."

It takes him awhile but he finally speaks.

"If your going I'm coming with you."

I fear rush though my body all over again.

Just the though of what could happen just made me feel sick.

And the though of losing him, I couldn't bear it.

"What!? You can't go, I'll never forgive myself if you fell into the lava or if-"

He interrupts me and says;

"And I'll never forgive myself if I let you go."


	8. Chapter 8

I can feel my face get hot and I blush

"Um," I start "I just-though,"

I look down at the floor and put one hand on my forehead, and the other on the table, feeling like a retard.

Suddenly he puts his hand on mine.

My checks have to be bright red my now, because my face fells like I slammed it into a burning furnace.

I look at his hand on mine and then at him.

"I'll be aright." he says.

I try to say something to replay but I just choke.

finally he fills in the silentness.

"we better leave tonight before the morning comes."

I sigh and look to my right and awkwardly say;

"Yeah, I'll get the flit and steel."

I get up and he lets go of my hand.

Has he really been holding it that long?

"What does THAT mean?" I think to my self while I climb down the ladder into the stone basement.

What he said couldn't just leave my head.

"And I'll never forgive myself if I let you go."

I just keep thinking about it and I can't decide what he meant by it.

Did he mean just as a friend,

Or something more?

I hate it so much, but I love it to.

I shake my head quickly to erase the though.

"Go save your friends now, Emotions later." I though to myself.

I'm digging though the chest trying to find the flit, I think more to myself.

"He just doesn't want to lose a friend."

I stop digging though the chest for a second and mumble to myself;

"Yeah, just a friend."

After a couple of minutes I found the iron to make the steel, but I don't think that we have any flint.

Waiting a couple of seconds, I realize that we're going to need a few weapons to get though this.

I grab a iron pick axe and walk over to were the cobblestone was placed in the wall.

starting to mine though it, and by the fifth block I found the chest.

I open it and find 3 Diamonds, 1 gold, and 5 iron.

We don't mine much, its too risky. We just mostly just trade in near by villages.

I can only make one sword, I'll give it to Blair.

After all he's better at fighting than I'll ever be.

I pick up two of the diamonds and I grab a stick from my sack and I start to craft the sword.

The iron pick crashes as it try's to form the diamonds into place.

After twenty four minutes of crafting I had a pure diamond sword.

I come up the ladder with the sword in my hand.

I grab a iron helmet and boots and put them on,

I walk out the back door and get a wooden shovel,

then dig though the gravel side walk till I find some flit and walk back inside.

A little while later, I wrote some thing on a note and stuck it to a knife and threw it to the wall.

I just hoped that everything would be back to normal after I got back,

if I got back.

I couldn't stop worrying about what could happen to me or Blair.

What if we never find herobrine and something happens?

But I knew if he was real, he would do something even worse if I did nothing.

I would hate to put anyone in danger for my actions.

Just thinking about it made me sick.

I was ready.

I walk to the front and see the nether portal frame, then look down at my feet then the sky, this might be my last time seeing it.

I turn to Blair and say "Are you ready?"

He nods his head

I walk over to the frame and strike the flit and steel together.

It takes a few tries but soon the spiraling violet color comes though.

I take a deep breath and walk in.


	9. Chapter 9

The heat burst in my face some much that I have to close my eyes for a few seconds before I open them again and see the image before me.

A world filled with red blocks and lava crawling with nightmares.

I could see these white, with a small amount of gray creatures floating around giving a screeching noise that sounded like a baby crying, ghast.

Zombie pigmen, no doubt. I read about them before. They have a resemblance to a pig, but they stand like men.

They're like wolfs too, if you hit one they all go after you, but other than that harmless.

I'm stunned for a moment before I could accept where I was.

I turn around to see the reaction on Blair's face.

Well there's something that I've haven't seen in a while.

Fear and shock was written all over it, but he still stood strong.

I knew he wasn't handling this well.

After all this is the place where the creatures that killed this mentor crawl.

He was looking at me trying to see how I react.

"We, um need to build the, shelter." I say.

He shakes his head slightly and nods.

"Do you have any cobblestone?"

"Some, probably enough."

"Good."

As soon as I said that, fire Strikes besides me.

I look up and I see a ghast has us in it's sight.

Grasping the bow from my back I take aim and shoot.

The arrow hits the ghast on the right side of its temple and yelps.

I take another arrow out and draw back and fire.

It misses and the ghast fires again.

This time the fire hits the side of my leg, I get down on one knee and try to stop the burning.

Blair takes out an arrow and fires.

It hits the ghast in the eye.

The ghast released one last cry and fell with a large crash into the lake of lava.

I look at the damage on my leg.

Not bad, only one layer of the skin, It ripped my jeans though.

I rip off the bottom half of my jeans, up to my knees, and press it against my burning leg.

I couldn't believe how fast I got injured here.

"Armor, you forgot the armor." I think to myself.

I smack the front of head.

Did I really think that we would survive with out it?

I here my name getting called but I ignore it.

Till Blair puts his hand on my shoulder and says;

"Britt, The portals out!"

In shock I turn my head to see the portal.

He was right, now it was just a frame.

"It's probably for the best," I sigh "the mobs can't get though it now."

He looks at the portal then back to me and notices my leg.

"Do you need to go back?" he asked

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

I stand up again and can feel the pain shooting up my leg.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

It was worst than I though.

Sitting back down I say, "We should just walk for awhile, till we find the nether fortress."

"You can't walk!" he replies

"I said that we're going!" I raise my voice.

Another flash of pain hits my leg and I grind my teeth to not cry.

I huff, "I'll be fine, it only hurts at times."

Blair has a doubtful look on his face. He sighs and looks away.

"Nether fortresses are pretty big, and this place is really small," I start "It won't take long. When we get there we'll build a shelter there and rest."

He helps me up, and we start to walk.

At times I would fall and he would say my name uncertainly when I'm getting up.

I would just say,"I'm okay! I can do this."

We didn't face much danger after that, only a few magma cubes, and almost another ghast fired at us. I knew it saw us walking, but it didn't fire to react in anyway. Just luck I guess.

I don't know how long we walked till Blair saw the first glimpse of nether brick, maybe about an hour, and half. It took us another hour to see a opening to it.

It was too tall to get to, and with my leg there was no way we could pile up with netherrack.

Besides, we've been walking for a while now, it was a good time to build shelter.

Blair made the walls and the ceiling, the least I could do was just sit and watch.

I felt helpless all over again, but mostly just bored. I sigh and notice my leg again. I checked on it and it was worst than before.

It was red and swollen now. I look at it with such dismay, Blair was right, we should of just stayed where we were before. I put the cloth on it again.

I look up at Blair working and the shelter looks like it's done.

Not very big, about two by three for the walls. It was only two blocks tall and half slabs for the roof.

He waves at me to come over and I get up and start walking towards him, stumbling a few times on the way.

"It's not much but it will get us though." he says

I just look at it and nod.

I walk into the shelter and sit down inside.

He sits outside, guarding, I guess for a while till he comes inside.

It's suppose to be night in our realm so I was almost falling asleep when he came inside. He didn't say much , other than offer me some food.

Till something unexpected happen.

"Are you tried?" he asked

I look up at him and nod.

"You can rest your head on my shoulder, if your okay with that."

I open my eyes a little more and see he's looking the opposite direction, and rubbing the back of his head.

I can see easily he's blushing a little. I have never seen him like this, it was, new.

I just smile and rest my head on his shoulder, like he asked.

I can see, before closing my eyes, that he looks surprised, and then relived.

He starts to stroke my hair with his hand. I was to tired to do anything so I just accepted it.

I fell asleep soon after that.

When I woke up I looked up and saw that he fell asleep also.

He was laying his head on top of mine.

His long ginger hair, was falling into my eyes.

Think to myself just how much I would like to say to him.

To say that I...

I laugh at my though in my head, but then I see him again and realize that I really mean it.

I have never have felt so safe with someone.

Every time I see him, I feel it.

Then it hits me, "You might not see him again after this." I think to myself.

If I need to say something, it has to be soon.


	10. Chapter 10

I just sit there for a while till I feel his head move.

He sits up rubs his eyes and then he sees me.

The laughs a little and asks "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I replied. I remember what I needed to do.

I look into his ocean blue eyes and take a deep breath.

My heart is pounding, beating to a rhythm.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" I begin.

His eyes widen, he waits a few seconds and then says "Sure.."

"I don't know how to say this, but um, do you promise this won't put anything weird into our friendship?"

He nods and I look up to his eyes.

"He blushing, again?" I think to myself

I take in another breath and speak.

"Look, I like you. I've had a crush on you, ever since that on night when I was fourteen' I just want to know if you like me back."

His eyes are filled with shock.

I still keep my steady gaze with him and keep going

"I don't love you like a brother anymore, I don't want us to be just friends anymore."

For while he just stares at me in disbelief till he takes in a deep breath and sighs. He puts his hand on his head, and I can feel my heart sink.

I look down at the ground embarrassed and devastated.

I can feel tears swelling up in my eyes, but I don't cry, what's the point?

He looks up and says "Look, Britt, I just don't know yet. It's not a no, I just..."

He sighs and says "Don't know."

"Look, just forget about it." I mumble.

We don't talk much for a while, till I say that we need to get going.

My leg is good enough to use nether rack to pile up to the fortress now.

I forgot the real reason I was here.

When we start walking into the entrance, we can see zombie pigmen inside, but there's nothing harmful here for now.

We walk in silence, I stay behind Blair and drag my sword on the ground.

I can hear the metal slightly scratching the bricks on the ground.

I just feel hurt inside, "Don't know?" I think to myself "How could you not know? It's a simple yes or no question. "

I sigh and realize I need to get back in touch with reality.

"Britt you need to remember why your here to find Herobr-" my thoughts are interrupted by something grabbing the back of my hair.

I quickly turn around and swing my sword into the pig mans heart.

He falls almost at once. I stop breathing hard and look up.

I could see waves of pigmen coming toward us.

"Uh, Blair..." I say with caution, he doesn't say anything he just keeps walking.

"Blair! There's hundreds of pigmen after us!"

He snaps out of his thoughts and turns around.

"Run." he says and I do as he says.

"How are they hostile? We never touched them!" I manage to huff out.

"I don't know!" he says. "We're the only ones here."

"No, we aren't," I think to myself "Herobrine is-"

Then it hits me.

"Herobrine knows we're here! He sent them after us!" I scream.

The shock on his face is the same as mine.

"Split up, we cam take them, half and half." he says.

"Are you insane? One of us will get killed!"

"Just do it!"

At the next cross path I take right and he keeps running forward.

It's pitch back down the hallway but I have to keep running.

I turn my head around and I could feel my heart drop.

None of them went after Blair.

"They're all after me!" I think to myself "But why?"

I turn forward and see a dead end waiting for me.

I stop running, turn around with sword in hand and place both feet on the ground. This might be last of me but I didn't care, I had to fight.

Pigmen come and I start swing my sword at them.

One of them grab the back of my hair and I scream a little till I hit him in the side with my iron sword. Another hits my back with his golden sword and I'm on the ground about to cry, I don't, I get back up and swing my sword again.

This keeps going on till my sword breaks and they crowd around me about to strike. I'm thinking this is the end of me, that's it, till I hear.

"Enough."

I look up and I open my mouth in fear.

There's a man in a black hood and cape with a blue shirt and jeans on.

Brown hair, and white eyes.

"Herobrine." I say to myself.

"Ah! Britt, I'm so glad to see you." he laughs.

Two pigmen grab both of my arms, and Herobrine gets on one knee grips my chin.

**"Look at you, what a beautiful young women." he tells himself.**

"What will it take for you to leave my friends alone?" I ask.

He laughed a little and sat back up.

"I never wanted anything with your dear friends, Britt." he begins "I just wanted you." he says.

"But why?" I ask.

He looks at me in disapproval and laughs again "We'll get to that in a minute."

I grind my teeth wanting to get answers.

"You see, child, that partner of yours, me and him had a run into not too long ago." he says

"Oh really?" I say in a light hearted tone. "Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy."

He looks at me angered and annoyed,

"You have some guts to talk to me like that, I like it. I can use that,

Anyways, he wanted me dead, something about his mentor?"

"Blair's mentor, was killed by pigmen," I think "But how does Herobrine know?"

"He tried to take my life for it, and he did, but he didn't know I would just rise again." he goes on "Foolish child, really, I don't understand why you like him so much."

My mouth opens and I can feel anger fill up inside of me.

"Does it bother you knowing that your loved one lied too you?" he smiles.

I start fighting against the pigmen trying to break free.

My head is hit and I stop.

"I...Don't...Like him." I shot back.

He looks at me and chuckles a bit.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, the past is the past right?" he continues,

"Unless, if it does matter, it is. That's why I brought you here, Britt."

"How do you know my name?" I demand

Because..." he laughs.

"I'm your father, Britt."


End file.
